grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bozo Ragetotem
Bozo is a dimwitted Tauren of the Ragetotem tribe. Accidentally befriending a Troll woman named Chalara, he has adopted the moniker "Bozo" after she referred to him as such. He is infatuated with the Troll, following her on adventures wherever she goes, usually causing as many problems as he solves. Physical Description His stature is immensely large and brawny, even for a male Tauren, standing as tall and wide as the largest of his race. His fur is black, with a mostly unkempt mane of fur that extends into a natural beard along his jaw. His horns are large and forward-facing, suitable for goring and combat, though he usually uses them to carry things to "speed up" his labourious tasks (though this usually just obscures his vision, and prolongs the chore). Hardened through a lifetime of harsh survival in the wastes of the Barrens, and relied upon for manual labour, his countenance appears gruff and intimidating. His actual demeanour is the polar opposite. Personality Bozo is slow and simple, happier to drag a wounded kodo from the battlefield than ride one into combat. He is dim-witted and unintelligent, with childlike mannerisms and naivete unfitting of his gargantuan size. Though he is a Tauren that lacks the temperament and motivation to be a truly skilled fighter, Bozo can easily be worked up into overwhelming fits of aggression and strength, and earns his pedigree in the Ragetotem Tribe. Had he been born an Orc, he would have certainly been relegated to the peon social caste, as despite his impressive size, he is sweet and gentle, almost easily frightened. Usually only prone to mild, childlike tantrums, his true rage only shines through when defending his beloved Chalara, or protecting his small friends in nature from threats. * Simple minded - Bozo has many things to offer, but intellect is not one of them. He means well, but thinking and strategy are not his strong suit, and he relies on Chalara to think for them. His speech is slow and steady, easily befriending dimwitted Orcish peons with his similarly spoken vernacular. * Good natured - He is naive and good-natured, only prone to anger when he witnesses obvious acts of cruelty, especially to the wilds. He dislikes mean people, and bullies (though they rarely confront him). * Clumsy - His impressive size and slow nature have their drawbacks, his lumbering body leaving him a little bit clumsy when it comes to finesse actions. Nothing muscle doesn't solve, though! His favourite activity involves lifting and stacking boulders. * Peaceful - Though a ferocious fighter when pushed to his limits, displaying an endless strength and stamina befitting his ancestors, Bozo dislikes fighting, unless he has to protect others. Then, Bozo bash! * '''Loyal - '''Bozo is loyal to his tribe and people, and above all, Chalara, who he follows her wherever she goes. Sometimes to the point of frustration on the Trolls part. History Bruun "Bozo" Ragetotem was orphaned to tribal life at an early age, born to a pair of honourable and renowned Tauren braves of the Ragetotem tribe, known for producing the fiercest warriors of Tauren kind. His given name, Bruun, was named after his father. Both of his parents were slain by marauding centaurs in the Barrens, not long after his birth, and Bozo was communally raised by the nomadic tribe with the burden of ambitions from his long heritage of Ragetotem heroes, his direct and venerated ancestors. As he reached adulthood, he was trained in his Rites by skilled Ragetotem braves, but eventually became known throughout the tribe as an honourable, but gentle soul. He was usually relied upon for manual labour to help with tribal life more than his combat prowess. A physically impressive specimen of the Ragetotem tribe, his tribe still regards him highly within their society, loving him all the same, despite his obvious flaws. Trivia * Bozo enjoys butterflies, Troll ballet, bongos, the beach, and lifting heavy things (like boulders). * Surprisingly noticing this connection of his favourite interests, Bozo also likes the letter B. * Manual labour is his favourite activity. Sometimes he gets jealous of domestic Kodos because of their job, and often tries to playfully wrestle them, or at least outshine the beasts of burden. * He is infatuated with the Troll Chalara, though it not always reciprocated, his affections sometimes coming across as a nuisance. Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Warrior